Yahari, Ore no Imouto wa Machigatteiru
by Nhana Natsuki
Summary: Aku - Uzumaki Naruto seorang siswa biasa. Sesosok remaja yang memiliki kehidupan seperti siswa kebanyakan, berbaur dalam keramaian, dan kehidupan sekolah yang bagaikan warna abu - tanpa warna. Namun untuk kali ini berbeda! Adikku - Uzumaki Naruko benar-benar menuangkan warna baru dalam kehidupanku! [Oneshot] [NaruNaru] [Rating : M for Lemon!]


_*Ckleek...*_

" _Huuufffttt..."_

Dan mungkin beginilah awal kisahku...

Pulang sekolah di sore hari, membuka pintu rumah sembari menghela nafas lelah bak habis bertarung dengan monster seperti di _Game-Game Fantasy,_ pandangan mata yang seolah benar-benar ingin segera pergi menuju dunia mimpi yang terkadang lebih indah dari kenyataan

Aku – _Uzumaki Naruto_ seorang siswa biasa _._ Tak banyak orang tahu tentangku bahkan disekolah aku bukanlah seseorang yang spesial seperti mereka yang selalu menjalani kehidupannya dengan lancar _( Dibaca : Riajuu ),_ aku hanya menjalani kehidupanku dengan biasa dan tak ada yang spesial tentunya

Mungkin kau berpikir bahwa di masa _SMA_ seperti diriku perlu kehidupan yang baik bukan? atau setidaknya memiliki teman yang banyak yang bisa kau manfaatkan begitu? Atau mungkin sekedar _Hang Out_ menuju _Cafe_ yang belakangan sedang populer?

Kukatakan sekali lagi – Aku hanyalah siswa biasa...

Aku hanya ingin menyelesaikan sekolahku dan kembali bersekolah menuju tingkat selanjutnya, aku tak memerlukan kehidupan yang begitu berwarna mengingat itu tak berguna sama sekali

Banyak orang berpikir bahwa selama kau masih sekolah, tolong buatlah kenangan sebanyak mungkin

Tapi apa kau tahu? Kenangan itu tak berguna sama sekali. Coba bayangkan! Ketika kau lulus dari sekolahmu dengan semua kenangan indah yang telah kau buat sebelumnya...

Apa yang kau dapatkan? Sedih bukan? karena tidak bisa mengulanginya lagi? Atau hal bodoh semacam itu?

Dan ya! Mereka semua yang mempunyai banyak kenangan dibodohi oleh usulan yang sama sekali tak bermanfaat

Jalanilah kehidupanmu seperti biasa, kau hanya perlu berbaur dalam keramaian, mendapatkan nilai yang setidaknya bisa berada diatas rata-rata, duduk di pojok belakang dengan alasan _bisa terhindar dari guru yang terkadang menyuruh siswanya yang pintar ketika dia tak bisa menjawab soal yang dia buat sendiri!_

Lagipula apa gunanya kata _nostalgia?_ Mereka yang dulu temanmu semasa _SMA_ hanyalah teman _SMA._ Maksudku – ketika kau mengajak mereka untuk kumpul ke suatu tempat yang sudah dijanjikan...

Mereka hanya bisa memberikanmu harapan palsu bukan karena mereka tidak ingin kumpul dengan teman semasa _SMAnya –_ tapi ada yang lebih menarik daripada teman _SMAnya_ sendiri!

Dan kupikir, aku tak perlu kehidupan yang indah disekolah karena...

" _Onii-chan!"_

Dia – maksudku _Uzumaki Naruko,_ adik kelasku yang juga merupakan adik kandungku sendiri. Satu-satunya adik kecilku yang manis yang tidak akan kutukarkan dengan sebuah berlian yang mungkin temahal di dunia, sosok _Imouto_ yang selama ini sedikit menggoreskan warna yang berbeda didalam kehidupanku

Dan lihat! Dia kini bahkan berdiri didepanku, wajah yang begitu manis dengan ekspresi cemberut yang seakan menambah kadar gula dalam darahku, surai pirangnya yang dikuncir dua dan harumnya yang mencapai bagian terdalam indra penciumanku

"Kau lama sekali _Onii-chan!"_

" _Naruko,_ aku tahu kau terlalu sayang pada kakakmu sendiri, tapi apa kau begitu marah padaku ketika aku pulang terlalu sore seperti ini?"

"Bu-Bukan seperti itu! Kali ini kau mengantar _Hyuuga_ itu pulang bukan?"

 _Ah,_ dia mengungkit gadis itu lagi...

 _Hyuuga Hinata –_ menurutku tak ada yang spesial dari dirinya. Dia hanyalah siswi dikelasku yang cukup terkenal akan kecantikannya juga sifatnya yang agak pemalu, seorang putri dari keluarga _Hyuuga_ yang terkenal itu

Sejak terakhir kali aku membantunya ketika ia terluka saat jam pelajaran olahraga, sejak itulah dia mulai mendekati diriku. Aku tak tahu apa yang diinginkannya – namun kupikir begitulah siswi yang sepertinya sedang kasmaran?

Oke! aku akui bahwa aku memang mengantarnya pulang – tapi itu bukan berarti aku suka padanya. Andai jika suatu saat nanti ia mengutarakan perasaannya padaku, maka aku akan menolaknya dengan halus – dengan senyuman tentunya!

Kau tahu? Aku tak memiliki niat untuk menghancurkan hati seorang gadis...

Begini, dia memang terlihat begitu manis dan sifatnya begitu lembut dan harus kuakui itu, lagipula siapa yang tidak ingin memiliki seorang pacar cantik nan manis dengan sifat yang yang lembut dan ehm... _itu_ nya besar! Kau tahu!

Namun bagiku – kupikir tidak

Oh Ayolah! Aku tidak ingin membuat kehidupan _Hyuuga-hime_ itu terganggu, bagaimana jika nanti dia diejek karena berpacaran dengan siswa biasa sepertiku? Atau bagaimana nanti tanggapan orang lain mengingat banyak orang yang ingin memilikinya saat aku memilikinya tanpa ada niat sedikitpun?

Intinya! Aku tidak ingin merepotkan kehidupan orang lain...

"Kau terlalu berlebihan _Naruko,_ apa salahnya jika aku mengantarnya pulang? Lagipula bagaimana kau bisa tahu?"

"Tentu saja aku tahu! –" sekilas aku melihat tangan mungilnya merogoh saku di baju sekolahnya yang masih belum diganti dengan baju lain "- aku sempat memfoto dirimu sebagai bukti!"

" _Dasar Stalker!_ Kau terlalu berlebihan terhadap kakakmu sendiri!"

"Mau bagaimana lagi?! _Onii-chan_ tidak boleh dekat dengan gadis lain selain aku!"

 _Haaaah~_

Dan mungkin seperti itulah adik kecilku yang begitu manis ini, dia didiagnosa mengidap penyakit bernama _Brocon_ atau biasa disebut dengan _Brother Complex_ – tentunya bukan didiagnosa dari dokter terdekat atau dokter dirumah sakit!

Aku tahu dia sangat sayang padaku – ralat, dia terlalu sayang padaku sampai-sampai mengikutiku dari belakang dan memfoto kakaknya sendiri yang tengah mengantarkan seorang gadis untuk pulang menuju rumahnya

Pertanyaannya? Apa itu berlebihan bagi seorang adik perempuan sepertinya?

Aku tidak tahu, Tapi beginilah adikku – sosok yang selalu menggoreskan warna dalam kehidupanku...

* * *

 _[ Yahari, Ore no Imouto wa machigatteiru ]_

 _:: Naruto – Masashi Kishimoto ::_

 _:: Genre – Romance? Comedy? Atau Genre semacam itu? ::_

 _:: Warning – OOC[?], Typo, Miss-Typo, Limun Implicit[!], EYD yang perlu dibenahi ::_

* * *

 _*Grepp!*_

" _Na-Naruko?!_ jangan menarik lenganku!"

Dan sekarang...

Aku hanya bisa memasang wajah penasaran, adik kecilku ini tengah menarik lenganku sambil berjalan menuju lantai atas – rumahku berlantai dua, dan anehnya? Biasanya ada _Okaa-san_ di dapur dan _Otou-san_ di sofa ruang tengah...

Namun aku tidak melihat mereka sama sekali, kemana mereka?

" _Oii Oii! Naruko-sama!_ Kau mau membawaku kemana?"

" _Urusai! Onii-chan no Baka!"_

Sial, sepertinya _Mood_ dia sedang menurun?

Yah, hal seperti ini pernah terjadi sebelumnya – ketika aku sedang duduk bersama gadis lain bukan untuk maksud mendekati atau bahkan mencoba mengakrabkan diri dengannya, namun ketika adikku sempat melihatnya –

\- sifat _Broconnya_ langsung keluar dan terus memukuliku sesampainya dirumah, oke! aku tahu itu tidak sakit, tapi kupikir adikku cemburu hanya karena aku berhubungan – tidak! aku bahkan tidak berhubungan dengan gadis itu sama sekali!

Namun biarlah, disisi lain aku tak bisa mencegahnya, mungkin dengan menuruti kemauannya lah aku bisa menenangkannya

 _*Ckleek...*_

" _Are?"_

Dan sekarang? Adikku kini membawaku ke kamarku sendiri. Membuka pintunya dengan sedikit keras lalu masuk kedalam ruangan yang gelap itu – lampunya tidak hidup karena akupun belum sempat ke kamarku sendiri ketika sesampainya dirumah

Jujur – aku benar-benar tidak tahu apa yang dipikirkan adikku sekarang. Membawa kakaknya ke kamarnya sendiri dan gelap seperti ini? Apa yang sebenarnya dia inginkan?

Aku tahu dia memang begitu manis untuk dipandang, coba bayangkan! Wajah yang begitu cantik dengan kulit yang putih bersih tanpa ada noda sedikitpun, bibir tipisnya yang berwarna merah muda nan menggoda, rambut pirangnya yang dikuncir dua dengan harum yang menusuk indra penciumanku, serta tubuhnya yang cukup proporsional untuk seorang gadis seumurannya

Tapi menyadari kenyataan bahwa gadis secantik dia menyukai kakaknya sendiri? Oke! itu cukup aneh bagiku mengingat _Naruko_ cukup disukai banyak orang disekolahnya tak terkecuali para remaja seumurannya bahkan beberapa guru juga

 _*Bruuk!*_

" _Na-Naruko..._ kau terlalu kasar padaku"

" _..."_

" _Naruko?"_

" _Hmmppphh!"_

Oke! sifat _Broconnya_ benar-benar menakutkan!

Mendorong kakaknya sendiri untuk duduk di pinggir kasur, lalu berdiri didepanku bersidekap dada sambil membuang wajahnya kearah lain – enggan untuk menatapku

Aku benar-benar tidak tahu apa yang diinginkannya. Mungkin? Tapi kuharap dia tidak minta yang aneh-aneh jika ada sesuatu yang diinginkannya

Memukulku? Memaksaku untuk membelikannya sesuatu yang mahal? Atau membelikannya kue yang manis? Atau bahkan memaksaku untuk menjad pesuruhnya dan menjadi _Anjingnya?_

 _Hah?_

"Ba-Baiklah! –" kini aku mencoba tersenyum padanya – senyum terbaik yang kumiliki "- _Go-Gomenne Naru-chan~_ aku akan menuruti semua kemauanmu tapi kumohon maafkan aku, oke?"

"Ma-Mau menuruti keinginanku?"

"Tentu! Aku kan kakakmu"

Dan ya... kupikir cara untuk menenangkannya lebih mudah dibandingkan yang sebelum-sebelumnya, matanya terlihat melirik kearahku meski masih enggan untuk menolehkan wajahnya kearahku

" _Hontou ni?"_

" _Um! Hontou da!"_

Mungkin ini yang kesekian kalinya bagiku melihat senyum _Naruko_ yang begitu cerah. Dia masih kecil dan aku tahu itu, menuruti semua kemauannnya adalah hakku dan sudah kewajibanku untuk membahagiakannya

Dia terlihat begitu senang – bahkan kini kedua tangannya terbuka lebar hendak memelukku dari depan dan tentunya aku belum siap untuk itu!

 _*Hug!*_

 _*Bruuk!*_

Mungkin bagiku, ini adalah sesuatu yang paling indah. _Imouto-ku_ yang terimut didunia ini tengah memelukku dengan sanat erat. Ia sendiri menenggelamkan kepala pirangnya di dadaku, jantungku mulai berdetak kencang saat memelukku seperti ini

Bahkan pelukannya terlalu erat untuk kakaknya sendiri!

" _Na-Naruko_... ka-kau memelukku terlalu erat. _Ukh!"_

 _Naruko_ tidak melepas pelukannya – dan malah mengeratkan pelukannnya padaku. Sedikit aku mencoba untuk melepaskan pelukannya namun ia tak mau. Dan bahkan, ia mendorong tubuhku untuk berbaring di atas kasur kamarku. Tubuhnya berada di atas perutku, aku bisa melihat kalau wajahnya sudah merona, ia menatapku dengan pandangan sayu miliknya.

Ada apa dengannya? Apa ini tidak terlalu berlebihan?

" _Naruko...chan?"_

"Ya, _onii-cha_ _n~_ "

Ini aneh! Benar-benar aneh!

Bulu kudukku serasa merinding geli. Suara halusnya yang keluar terdengar begitu sensual, Aku benar-benar tidak tahu apa yang diinginkannya namun kurasa jika laki-laki lain berada diposisisku yang sekarang – maka mereka akan menerkam adikku ini

 _Aku juga laki-laki bodoh! Tapi aku ini kakaknya!_

Dan didetik selanjutnya, jari telunjukknya mulai mengusap hidungku – dan itu terasa asing, meluncur ke bawah hingga bibir bawahku. Senyumnya mulai menggoda, wajahnya yang manis seolah menambah kadar gula dalam darahku!

 _Apa ini?! Dia ini adikku bukan?_

 _Benar-benar adik perempuanku bukan?_

" _Nee,_ _O_ _nii-chan._ Apakah kau menyayangi diriku? Mencintai diriku?" lidahnya mulai membasahi bibir merah muda nan seksi itu. Aku tahu aku ini kakaknya tapi bahkan aku meneguk ludahku sendiri ketika melihat adiknya bisa berubah seperti ini

Kakak macam apa aku ini?

 _Yabbe!_ Ada alarm bahaya mulai keluar!

"Jangan mencoba untuk kabur, _O_ _nii-chan_ "

 _Di-Dia agak Yandere?!_

Tubuhku kembali bergetar saat mendengar nada yang menggantung seperti itu – dan tentunya terdengar mengerikan "A-aku tidak akan kabur kok, _Naru_ _ko_ _"_ Si-sial, aku tidak bisa kabur dari sini. "A-apa yang kau lakukan, _Naru_ _ko!_ _?"_

Sial!

Aku hanya mendapatkan tawa kecil sebagai respon darinya. Semua kancing seragam sekolahku dibuka perlahan olehnya, tangan mungil dengan jari yang lentik itu seakan menggeser kaos dalamku ke atas

" _Hmmm_ _..._ punya _O_ _nii-chan_ sungguh seksi..." ia mendekatkan wajahnya, dan mulai menjilati dadaku

 _I-Ini menggelikan! Jujur!_

" _I-Imouto yo..."_ Meringis pelan ketika lidahnya benar-benar membasahi dadaku. Kedua tangannya mengelus hampir semua bagian kulitku, Ada rasa merinding yang cukup aneh dikala ia menggesekkan bagian intimnya diatas milikku " – apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Aku menginginkanmu, _O_ _nii-chan_. Sungguh, adikmu ini sangat menginginkan dirimu." Lidahnya menjilati jari telunjuknya, ia kemudian mendekatkan wajahnya kepada diriku.

 _*_ _Cup_ _!*_

 _Dia Menciumku?! Dia benar-benar menciumku?!_

Kutukan macam apa ini?!

Aku hanya terdiam dengan wajah yang cukup kaget ketika bibirnya itu menyentuh dan menyesap bibirku sendiri – dan itu terasa manis, lidahnya bahkan mencoba menerobos masuk kedalam mulutku dan bermain didalamnya – mencampurkan semua salivanya dengan milikku

Benda _milikku_ serasa mulai menegang – dan itu menyentuh _milik_ adikku sendiri yang dilapisi dengan selembar kain putih dibalik rok sekolahnya itu, namun anehnya? Dia hanya tersenyum ketika menyadari hal itu

Sebenarnya – Siapa yang merusak adikku ini?

 _Naruko_ menarik bibirnya, ia menyapu bibirnya sendiri menggunakan lidahnya yang membuatku hanya bisa meneguk ludahku sendiri. Iris _Blue-Saphire_ yang ia miliki kini benar-benar menatapku,kedua tangannya kini melepaskan baju sekolahnya – Dan aku bisa melihat _bra_ putih yang benar-benar tidak muat menahan dada besarnya, dan ketika dia benar-benar melepaskan pengait _Bra_ dibelakangnya...

 _Penampakan macam apa ini?_

Dua benda besar itu benar-benar membuatku terkejut, apa memang segitu besarnya? _D-cup?_ Atau mungkin lebih dari itu? Begitu terlihat halus dan membuatku kembali meneguk ludahku sendiri

Coba bayangkan! Dua buah _payudara_ yang besar membulat dengan putingnya yang terlihat merah muda itu menegang dan aku? Aku yang kini berada dibawahnya benar-benar melihat dadanya yang besar itu dari bawah! Aku bukan _Fetish Under-Boobs_ sih, tapi aku sudah tidak kuat lagi!

 _Sial!_ Dia benar-benar dirusak oleh sifat _Broconnya_ sendiri!

" _Onii-chan~_ kau mau meremasnya bukan?"

 _*Gleek!*_

Aku – _Uzumaki Naruto_ tak menyangka bahwa adikku akan benar-benar melakukan hal semacam ini terhadap kakaknya sendiri!

 _*Pluuk!*_

Kedua tanganku ditarik untuk menyentuh kedua payudara itu, _Lembut, kenyal,_ dan semua yang kurasakan serasa membuat bagian bawahku benar-benar menegang – Dan jujur! _Naruko_ terlihat begitu menggoda dimataku meski aku agak ragu untuk melakukan apa yang diinginkannya

" _Na-Naruko?_ ka-kau yakin dengan ini?"

Anggukan darinya seakan menghapus semua keraguanku dan hembusan nafasnya yang hangat serasa menyapu wajahku. Dan jujur! Aku tidak bisa untuk menodai adikku sendiri tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Dia sendiri yang memaksaku untuk menodainya!

" _Aaahhnn~"_

 _Oh Shit!_

Desahannya benar-benar membuatku menegang ketika kedua tanganku meremas dadanya yang besar itu, puting yang begitu menegang seakan menyentuh telapak tanganku – dan itu terasa geli, sensasi _lembut, halus,_ dan _kenyal_ yang aku rasakan seakan merusak kesadaranku

" _Aah~ Onii-chan... A-Aku suka ini~!"_

Desahan meluncur mulus dari bibir tipis _Naruko._ awalnya aku terkejut – ia sangat terangsang ketika aku benar-benar meremas _payudaranya_ yang besar itu. Namun entah mengapa? Desahannya itu seakan memaksaku untuk melanjutkan semua ini sampai selesai!

" _Aaah~ Jangan terlalu keras kakak!"_

 _Dan sekarang – Naruko_ benar-benar berbeda

Kali ini aku bisa merasakan sebuah cairan yang tembus dari celana dalam tersebut. Apakah ini cairan yang keluar dari _milik_ Naruko? atau—tiba-tiba ia berdiri, dan melepas semua pakaiannya.

 _Mungkin? Tapi aku rasa ini bukanlah mimpi semata!_

Yang kulihat sekarang adalah – adik kecilku ini telanjang bulat di depan seorang lelaki yang menjadi Kakak tercintanya. Ya ampun! entah aku harus bersyukur atau meratapi nasib, tapi ini sebuah keberuntungan bagiku. Ia kembali duduk di atas tubuhku, kali ini tepat di atas _milik_ ku. Gadis yang menjadi adikku ini mengeluarkan _junior_ ku dari sangkarnya

" _Umm~_ Kakak mesum~"

 _Cih!_ Kau yang sebenarnya mesum!

Dan sekarang bagian bawahku terbebas. Mengacung tinggi seakan itu adalah sebuah pedang yang siap untuk menusuk apapun didepannya

 _Naruko_ menggesekkan _vagina_ miliknya di _milik_ ku. Ia membasahi bagian intimku dengan cairan miliknya. _"Ufufufu,_ aku bisa saja melakukan ini sampai _Tou-chan_ dan _Kaa-chan_ datang"

Dia sudah gila

Dengan perlahan ia mulai memasukkan _benda milik_ ku ke dalam _vagina_ miliknya. _Naruko_ meringis saat merasakan sebuah benda besar mulai masuk ke dalam tubuhnya – dan itu membuatku sedikit khawatir, aku juga bisa merasakan sebuah dinding yang bakal robek sebentar lagi

" _Engghh! Sa-sakit..."_

Aku langsung bangun dari tempatku terbaring, kemudian memeluk tubuh mungil adikku. Saat dia bilang sakit, aku reflek memeluknya, itu memang naluriku sebagai kakak. Tapi bagaimana dengan ini? Adik yang seharusnya dilindungi, malah kau masuki _vagina_ miliknya

"Jangan memaksakan dirimu, _Naruko_ "

Ia menggeleng pelan pertanda bahwa ia tidak mau – dan tetap mendorong memaksakan kehendaknya. Sampai saat dia menahan teriakkannya, dan saat itu juga...

 _Naruko_ kehilangan keperawanannya...

 _Dan parahnya,_ Aku – _Uzumaki Naruto,_ satu-satunya kakak yang ia miliki mengambil keperawanannya sendiri!

Sempat kuihat ada darah yang mengalir di batang dibawah sana, aku lalu melihat wajahnya. Air mata keluar – namun dia juga mencoba tersenyum menatapku. Ia mulai menggerakkan pinggulnya naik turun, seolah rasa sakit itu sudah hilang tanpa jejak

" _Aaahnn~ Kakak~!"_

Naruko terus menggerakkan pinggulnya – dan itu menghasilkan suara simfoni yang terdengar begitu _mesum_ , hingga dirinya mendesah keras, sembari memeluk leherku, ada sensasi yang begitu terasa nikmat ketika semua benda _milikku_ masuk dan keluar di _vagina Naruko –_ adikku sendiri

" _Aaah~ Aahn~ jangan terlalu kuat kak!"_

Dia kembali memohon padaku ketika aku menyeimbangi permainannya, _benda_ diantara selangkanganku benar-benar masuk kedalam _vagina Naruko_ dan itu terasa penuh, begitu sempit namun itu benar-benar membuatku serasa melayang ke awan

 _Jadi?_ Inikah yang dinamakan _Seks?_

Wajahku tenggelam di dalam payudara besar miliknya, sesekali aku menjilati permukaan kulit tersebut, kadang aku mencubit puting susunya hanya untuk mempercepat keluarnya cairan _Naruko_

 _"Kakk~~ kakak~ Uhhhnn~"_

Desahannya semakin keras ditelingaku, ia terus menambah kecepatan pinggulnya – sama sepertiku yang semakin cepat untuk menghantamkan selangkanganku pada _Vaginanya_. Payudaranya bergelantungan naik turun mengikuti irama dari pinggulnya. Senyum masih terus terlukis diwajahnya, walaupun beberapa saat yang lalu ia meringis kesakitan

Aku pun membantunya dengan menghisap puting payudaranya – menghisap dengan kuat seolah berharap ada cairan berupa susu yang keluar dari dada yang begitu besar miliknya, meski itu hanyalah sebuah harapan. Ia menggelinjang terkejut saat aku melakukannya, dan terus memeluk diriku

" _Onii-chaan~_ Kau terlalu cepat~ _Aaaaahh~"_

 _Gomen Naruko,_ aku terlalu gila sama sepertimu...

Aku terus saja mempercepat permainanku – semakin cepat hingga membuat suara yang terdengar begitu kuat ketika selangkanganku menabrak _milik Naruko,_ disamping itu _Naruko_ hanya bisa mengadahkan kepalanya keatas sambil mendesah keenakan

 _Sial! Ini benar-benar diluar perkiraanku!_

Ini terasa begitu enak. _Vagina Naruko_ yang begitu sempit seakan menekan _milikku_ didalamnya sembari memompa masuk dan keluar didalamnya. Benar-benar sensasi yang luar biasa! _Benda milikku_ terus maju mundur didalamnya dan itu terasa berdenyut nikmat

" _Aaah~_ Aku tak tahan lagi~"

"A-aku keluar, _Onii-chan!~_ "

Aku juga merasakan ada yang ingin keluar dari ujung _penisku_. Ia terus menggerakkan pinggulnya, hingga Naruko menegang, dan aku mengeluarkan sebuah cairan didalam tubuhnya

Tubuh Naruko bergetar saat dia mendapatkan _orgasme_ miliknya. Kami berdua langsung ambruk di atas kasur, dada besarnya seakan menekan dadaku yang berada dibawahnya, disamping itu aku sempat melihat wajah _Naruko_ yang begitu terlihat bahagia

" _Uh... Onii-chan..."_

" _Hmm?"_

Aku tersenyum tulus, aku tahu ini salah – dan ini memang benar-benar salah. Tidak semestinya aku menuruti kemauan adikku jika pada akhirnya seperti ini – dia mengambil keperjakaanku dan aku mengambil keperawanannya

"Cium aku..."

" _Ti-tidak ma-"_

Dan yah, adikku ini memang benar-benar mesum. Aku bahkan belum sempat untuk mengakhiri perkataanku namun dia malah membungkam bibirku dengan bibir merah mudanya yang begitu manis

" _Mmmmh~"_

 _Naruko_ mendesah pelan, ia memaksaku untuk menukar salivanya ketika lidahnya memaksa masuk kedalamku, mengabsen satu persatu gigiku, bermain dengan sensual bersama lidahku didalam mulutku sendiri

 _Sial!_ Bagian _bawahku menegang lagi!_

" _Naru-chan~_ boleh aku minta sekali lagi?"

Pandangan matanya sempat melirik kebawah, aku tahu dia tidak bisa melihatnya namun ia pasti menyadarinya ketika _milikku_ benar-benar menyentuh _vagina_ miliknya. Seketika ia tersenyum simpul dengan sedikit semburat merah yang muncul dikedua pipinya

" _Tentu"_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _*Bruuuk!*_

" _Aah!_ Kakak?"

Aku tahu, dia terkejut ketika aku memutar posisi – dimana _Naruko_ kini berada dibawahku sementara aku setengah berdiri dengan selangkangan yang benar-benar berada di depan bagian intim miliknya

"Kalau seperti ini, kau setuju kan?"

" _Aaahhn~_ jangan digesek seperti itu kak!"

Aku tersenyum simpul ketika _Naruko_ menahan desahannya saat aku menggesek _Juniorku_ di _vagina_ miliknya, sengaja tidak kumasukkan terlebih dahulu – karena aku ingin memainkan adikku ini!

 _*Grep!*_

" _Aah~"_

Dan lihatlah! Desahannya tak bisa ia tahan lagi ketika aku meremas kuat dada besarnya, _payudara_ yang begitu empuk yang membuatku tak pernah puas untuk meremasnya

 _Putingnya_ yang mencuat aku mainkan dengan jempol tanganku seolah itu seperi _Analog_ dalam _Game Konsol,_ semua yang kulakukan hanya semata-mata untuk memainkan sekaligus membuat adikku keenakan saja

"Aku tak tahan kak! Cepat masukkan~"

"Kau memohon padaku?"

" _Onii-chan no Baka!_ Cepat masukkan saja!"

Aku menggeleng pelan pertanda tidak setuju, dan didetik selanjutnya aku melihat ekspresi _Naruko_ yang sedikit kesal meski agak samar dengan ekspresi keenakannya. Aku tak tahu? Tapi apa remasanku pada dada besarnya memang begitu terasa enak?

Melepaskan telapak tanganku pada _payudaranya,_ aku lalu mengangkat kedua kakinya keatas, _benda milikku_ yang benar-benar tegang perlahan aku gesek-gesekkan di depan _vaginanya_ lalu kuhantamkan dengan keras kedalam _vagina Naruko_

 _*Sleebb!*_

" _Aah~ Ba-Baka!_ kau terlalu kuat~!"

Aku tertawa pelan ketika dia benar-benar mendesah sekaligus marah ketika aku menghantamkan selangkanganku dengan cukup keras. Di sisi lain, tanganku kembali meremas kuat dada _Naruko_ sementara kedua kakinya kini bersandar di bahuku

" _Aahh~"_

 _Dan kenyataannya..._

 _Aku dan Naruko sama gilanya..._

Desahannya seakan membuatku semakin terangsang – dan itu semakin membuatku mempercepat permainanku, _benda milikku_ seakan maju mundur didalam _vagina_ sempit milik _Naruko,_ begitu enak dan membuatku bingung untuk menggambarkannya dengan kalimat seperti apa

Sambil terus menyodok-nyodok _juniorku_ kedalam _vagina Naruko,_ perlahan aku membungkukkan badanku dengan tangan yang masih senantiasa meremas lembut dada besar _Naruko_ yang berukuran... _D-cup?_ Entahlah aku tak tahu?

 _*Cup!*_

" _Mmmhh~"_

Dan selanjutnya, aku benar-benar mencium bibirnya yang begitu manis, matanya terpejam seolah menikmati semua yang kami lakukan saat ini, lidahku perlahan menerobos masuk kedalam mulutnya yang tanpa pertahanan sedikitpun – menari-nari didalam sana tanpa ada masalah

Sedangkan dibawah sana, _juniorku_ terus saja maju mundur didalam _vagina Naruko_ tanpa ada rasa puas sama sekali. Sempit sekali namun itu benar-benar membuatku tak bisa berhenti untuk terus memasukkannya

" _Mmmhh~ Aah!"_

Melepaskan ciumanku padanya, aku tersenyum simpul ketika salah satu matanya terbuka sayu – iris _Blue-Saphire_ yang kini benar-benar mencintai kakaknya. Bahkan walau agak samar – terlihat ada benang saliva diantara bibirku dengan bibir _Naruko_

"Kau suka ini?"

" _Uuhhm~"_

Balasnya dengan nada yang melemah – dan itu terlihat begitu manis kau tahu? Aku mengeluarkan lidahku, menjilat bibir atasnya yang membuatku menggila, sodokan dibawah sana serasa begitu cepat dan begitu nikmat

" _Aah~ Kakak..._ jangan terlalu kuat!"

Entah ini yang keberapa kali dia memohon padaku – tapi aku tak peduli sama sekali

Dan ketika _milikku_ begitu masuk kedalam, itu benar-benar membuatku melayang, rasa sempit yang menekan _benda milikku_ seakan memaksaku untuk terus menghantamkan selangkanganku didalam _vagina Naruko_

Aku terus saja memasukkan _benda milikku_ kedalam _vagina Naruko_ berkali-kali, ini benar-benar membuatku tak tahan, _vagina_ yang begitu sempit serta dada besarnya seakan membuatku benar-benar terangsang

" _Kakak~_ kau terlalu kuat _Aahnn~"_

"A-Aku ingin pipis~"

Dan didetik selanjutnya saat _Juniorku_ masuk kebagian terdalam _vagina Naruko,_ disaat itulah _Naruko_ mencapai puncaknya – mengeluarkan semua cairan yang ia miliki dan membasahi _milikku_ yang masih berada didalamnya

Sedangkan aku? Meski tubuh _Naruko_ mulai melemas dan tak kuat lagi, aku terus saja menyodok-nyodok dengan begitu kasar didalam _vagina Naruko_ tanpa ampun!

" _Uuuh~ Kakak aku lemas..."_

"Bentar lagi sayang~"

 _*Cup!*_

Sembari mencium lembut bibir _adikku_ ini, aku terus memaksa masuk kebagian terdalam _vagina Naruko –_ dan disanalah aku mencapai puncakku. Mengeluarkan semua cairan putih yang bercampur dengan cairan milik _Naruko_ didalam tubuh _Naruko_ sendiri

"Mmhh~ Ah!"

Pada akhirnya - aku melepaskan ciumanku, tubuhku benar-benar melemas sekarang, kepala yang bersandar di dada besar _Naruko_ sedangkan _Naruko_ sendiri sudah memejamkan matanya akibat kelelahan. Dan...

Meski aku tidak melihatnya, namun aku merasakan ada cairan yang keluar dari _vagina Naruko_ mengingat _juniorku_ masih menancap didalam tubuhnya!

" _I-Imouto yo..._ kau senang dengan semua ini...?"

" _U-Um!_ Aku lelah _Onii-chan..."_

"Akupun sama sepertimu..."

.

.

.

.

Dan sekarang?

Kupikir beginilah akhir dari kisahku...

Berbaring dikasurku dengan tubuh _Naruko_ yang berbaring diatasnya tanpa sehelai benangpun – _Naruko_ mengubah posisi sebelumnya karena dia tidak ingin berada dibawahku

Aku tak pernah menyangka sebelumnya...

Aku – _Uzumaki Naruto_ seorang siswa biasa. Akan mengambil keperawanan adiknya sendiri, menyetubuhinya dengan sedikit kuat dan kasar namun itu terasa begitu nikmat, dan bahkan – aku mengeluarkannya didalam tubuhnya!

Lagipula, semua ini berawal dari adikku – _Uzumaki Naruko_ yang ngambek hanya karena aku mengantarkan gadis lain pulang ke rumahnya dan berakhir dengan _seks_ dengan saudaranya sendiri – yaitu aku

" _Naruko..."_

" _Urusai..._ biarkan aku tertidur..."

Aku tersenyum simpul ketika mendapat respon dari adikku, walau matanya terpejam – untuk saat ini, namun bagiku dia terlihat begitu cantik untuk gadis – ralat, wanita seumurannya

Tapi tunggu?!

Apa selama kami melakukan _seks –_ pintu kamar itu apa memang tidak ditutup?! Bagaimana jika nanti _Tou-san_ dan _Kaa-san_ melihat kami? Lagipula dimana mereka sebenarnya?

" _Na-Naru-chan..._ apa kau sengaja tidak menutupi pintu _huh?"_

"Memangnya kenapa?"

"Ba-Bagaimana jika _Kaa-san_ melihat kita? Aku tidak ingin melihat _mode Habanero-nya_ yang mengerikan..."

Itu maksudku...

Kau tahu? _Kaa-san_ itu wanita yang mengerikan! Aku tidak tahu apa sifatnya itu keturunan dari kedua orang tuanya atau tidak. berbeda dengan _Tou-san_ yang cukup kalem dan berwibawa – cocok untuk wajahnya yang begitu tampan

"Mereka keluar tepat setelah aku pulang dari sekolah tadi, kurasa mereka menginap di hotel.."

" _di Hotel?"_

"Kau tahu _Onii-chan? –"_

" _-_ Ketika aku pulang ke sekolah tadi, aku melihat _Kaa-chan_ dan _Tou-san_ melakukan sama seperti yang kita lakukan di sofa depan _Tv,_ dan mereka terlihat begitu menikmatinya _"_

" _Hah?!_ Maksudmu _Seks?"_

"Ya, aku melihat mereka melakukan _Seks_ didepan mataku sendiri -"

"- Karena itulah kupikir mereka menyewa hotel untuk melanjutkan _seks_ mereka..."

"Ka-Kau tidak berbohong kan? _I-Imouto yo?!"_

"Untuk apa aku berbohong padamu? Lagipula dengan perginya mereka, aku bisa menikmatimu _Onii-chan..."_

 _Dasar!_

Jadi? Apa keluargaku memang rusak seperti ini?

 _Kedua orang tua yang melakukan seks didepan anak perempuannya sendiri? Lalu anak perempuannya yang bahkan memperkosa saudara laki-lakinya sendiri?_

Entahlah aku tak tahu...

Namun kupikir, memang beginilah akhir dari kisahku...

Aku _– Uzumaki Naruto_ seorang siswa biasa. Seorang kakak yang telah _menyetubuhi_ adiknya sendiri hanya karena permintaan _adiknya sendiri!_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

* * *

 _[ Fin! ]_

 _[ A/N ] :: Osu! Ketemu lagi dengan saya Kurosaki Kitahara [ dengan Penname baru tentunya! ]_

Sebelumnya kumohon jangan menyebutku dengan sebutan _Author Mesum_ atau yang lainnya, karena kepolosanku sekarang benar-benar telah direnggut oleh _Fic_ ini sendiri :v _[ Maaf kalo kurang asem, Soalnya buat Fic ini agak terburu-buru sih]_

Jika ada yang bertanya kenapa _Naruto x Naruko_ lagi? Jawabannya simpel : saya _ngeship_ ama _Pair NaruNaru  
_

Dan selanjutnya... Makasih buat _Om Shinn! [ Shinn Kazumiya – Tau kan? ]_ udah mau _Collab_ bikin _Fic_ pendek ini, penulisanmu benar-benar membuatku tegang semalam! :v

Awalnya gak nyangka sih, Cuma dalam dua hari bisa selesai _Fic mesum_ yang satu ini, sedangkan _Fic_ yang lain malah kadang butuh waktu seminggu lebih untuk _Update [ Lebih malah ]_

Oh ya! Sekedar memberitahu bahwa _Fic_ saya yang berjudul _New Line!_ Mungkin akan _update_ untuk minggu ini, tapi saya gak tahu kapan bisa di update _[4k word? Niatnya buat publish tunggu 7-8k word ]_

Itu saja dari saya, saya berharap agar kita bisa dipertemukan kembali di _Fanfic_ yang berbeda tentunya!

 _._

 _Bye Bee~_

 _._

 _\- Sign :: Hana Natsuki and Shinn Kazumiya_


End file.
